


Vignette--Movie Night #2

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [17]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal discovers musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Movie Night #2

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            Mal waltzed out of the Mess Hall following Movie Night, humming loudly. Trip smiled. "So I guess you enjoyed this one more than _Attack of the Killer Shrews_ , huh?" he asked.

            "Oh, it was wonderful," Mal enthused, continuing to dance down the hall. A few people were staring, but Trip didn't mind; he was just glad Mal wasn't cringing under his chair in fear again. Besides which—

            "Hey, you're pretty good at that, you know," Trip remarked, as Mal gracefully recreated part of a key dance routine. "You haven't seen this one before, have you?"

            "No," Mal assured him. "Are there more movies like that in the universe?"

            "Well, sure, lots," Trip replied, stopping suddenly so Mal could prance around him. He had to draw the line when Mal tried to pull him in as well, however. "Don't even bother, I've got two left feet," Trip laughed, begging off. "Which means I can't dance at all," he added quickly.

            "Oh dear," Mal sighed, continuing with a solo routine. "Who shall be my dancing partner, then?" He gave it some thought while pirouetting in place. "Perhaps Hoshi. She seems like she might be a good dancer. What do you think?"

            "I can see it now," Trip grinned. "Move over, Fred and Ginger. Here come Mal and Hoshi!"

            "I don't want to be Fred Astaire," Mal countered, tap-dancing in place until Trip caught up with him. "I would rather be Ginger Rogers."

            Trip gave him a look. "Okay. Why is _that_?"

            "Well, did you notice—Ginger Rogers had to do all the dances Fred Astaire did, but she did them backwards, and in tilted shoes," Mal pointed out admiringly. "That seems much more difficult."

            Trip chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded.

            "Do you think _I_ could get some tilted shoes?" Mal pressed leadingly.

            "I'll look into it," Trip promised.


End file.
